Rune Factory 2: Kyle's Love
by Ultimateninjamaster
Summary: Kyle has won over the three main girls (Cecilia, Mana, Alicia) and they are going to meet up somewhere, but what happens when things dont go as planned? multi-shot and dont stop reading after the first chapter Tragedy, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, And Family are all included at some point in time


Rune Factory 2 Fanfiction

Rated T for language

Tragedy

**Sorry about my other fanfiction I just recently got back into Rune Factory 2 and I would recommend it to anyone who likes RPGs (role playing games) and as I was saying, I just cannot stop playing the game and no one else made a fanfiction like this (don't quote me I just can't find it any links would be appreciated) so I decided to make one.**

Summary: Kyle (player) has done a lot and won over Cecilia, Mana, and Alicia. That's about it…sorry.

**I DON'T OWN RUNE FACTORY 2! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH!**

Kyle was walking along the road down from the north square after a hard day honing his skills when he saw Mana, Cecilia and Alicia standing and talking. Mana noticed him and blushed at him.

"Kyle! Hello, how are you?" Mana asked as he walked into the center of town.

"Hey there, I'm good, just a little tired that's all. What about you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm good just talking with Cecilia and Alicia." Mana said.

"Hey there."; "**Hello.**" Alicia and **Cecilia** said.

"Hey how are you?" Kyle said.

"Good." Cecilia said.

"I knew you would say that! My prediction was right! And I'm FANTASTIC" Alicia said. Kyle sweat dropped.

"That's nice." He said "hey would you three like to go to the Falling star path tonight and have a picnic?" Kyle asked.

"Yes that would be nice." Mana said.

"I would love to." Cecilia said.

"Absolutely!" Exclaimed Alicia.

"Good so I'll see you tonight at 6:00, okay?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Sure, no problem." they all said.

So after a relaxing bath at the bath house, Kyle set out to his monster barn to get some milk and eggs. He boiled the eggs and also made a plate of deviled eggs. He made some sandwiches and some rice and put it into a basket once he folded a large blanket into it. He set off to grab a few turnips for Mana, some diamonds for Cecilia, and some strawberries for Alicia (**spoilers: that is what they like**) and set off to the meeting place since it was 5:57.

When Kyle got there he saw all three ladies sitting standing there waiting for him.

"Sorry were you waiting long?" Kyle asked with a bow.

"No we just got here about a minute ago." Mana said.

"Ok, good. I'll start to get the picnic set up." Kyle said.

After about 5 minutes, the picnic was set up and the gifts were all handed out, he got some fried rice from Mana, a pink melon from Cecilia, and an amethyst ring from Alicia. After talking about random stuff for a while, it was now 7:18; Kyle heard something in the trees.

"I wonder what that is." Kyle muttered to himself.

"What?" Mana, who had unfortunately heard him, said.

"I heard something; I'll go check it out." Kyle said as he went to pull out his broadsword.

More rustling was heard and Kyle stopped as he saw a figure in the trees. As the figure passed through the moonlight, Kyle saw a glimpse of grey/blue fur. '_It isn't'_ Kyle thought as his eyes widened.

"Girls get back it isn't safe here anymore." Kyle whispered.

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked worried.

Just as Kyle was going to respond, the figure lunged at Kyle, who barely was able to block it. It was as Kyle thought a silver wolf (silver[s]).

"RUN!" Kyle shouted at the three as the wolf attacked him and sliced a gash on his side. "GAHH!" Kyle yelled in pain.

"Kyle!" all three girls yelled.

Kyle was an excellent fighter but knowing that the silvers always traveled in packs worried him. And the fact they shouldn't even be appearing during the night had him worried. Kyle always loved using his claymore for fighting these monsters because he wouldn't have to get close, but with his broadsword, he had to get in close to it (he didn't want to bring a claymore on a picnic).

"STAY BACK!" Kyle yelled through the pain as the gash started to bleed uncontrollably. "Hurry get back to the town I'll beat them." Kyle smiled through the pain.

Just as he said that, three more wolves came out of the shadows. _'What are they even doing outside of their habitat?!'_ Kyle thought angrily. He lunged and hit one in the side and followed up with a swift kick to its snout, sending it back a few feet and growling. Then another one lunged but Kyle was a little bit faster, jumping over it and shooting a fireball at its back; effectively sending it back to the forest of beginning. He landed as the one with the cut in its side came and tried to slice him; he held up his shield to block but failed to notice the third one coming from behind and taking a bit out of his calve. "AHHH!" Kyle yelled as he fell over.

"Kyle! NO!" Cecilia yelled as she saw him go down. "Mana, go get your dad, I'll get Gordon and Alicia get Tanya and your mother!" she ordered as she saw Kyle stagger to his feet.

"Okay!" they both agreed and ran off with Cecilia.

**With Kyle**

He was having trouble fighting due to his leg and there for kept getting hit over and over. He finally had a second to get some magic ready when he blocked one hit and swiped its legs and it jumped away as he cut the second one and delivered a strong uppercut to another one sending it flying into the third one. He launched a big fireball at the two wolves that hit each other but only managed to kill one. _'At this rate, I won't last to long.'_ Kyle thought with a sad face, for he really liked living and he had a crush on Cecilia and was planning on marrying her soon. _'Well I hope she can find happiness when I'm gone'_ Kyle thought as he launched another few fire balls and then used a little bit of time to replenish some Rune Points.

**With Cecilia**

"Gordon, Gordon!" She yelled as she was banging on the church doors basically begging for him to get out there. After about 2 minutes, Gordon opened the door with Cammy and Dorothy right behind him.

"Yes Cecilia? What can I help you with right now?" he asked with a smile.

"Mana, Alicia, and I were having a picnic at the falling stars path and then Silver Wolves showed up! He is in trouble! He won't last much longer!" she was in tears now and Gordon looked horrified

"How many?" he asked

"Four but we don't know if there will be more. HURRY WE HAVE TO GO!" she said/yelled

"Okay lets go." Gordon said

After that Gordon started running towards the falling star path with Cecilia, Cammy, and Dorothy behind him. He swore he wouldn't kill any monster any more but now it was the way god wanted it this time because it was to save a pure soul.

**With Mana**

She burst inside and ran upstairs where Douglas was sleeping and she ran over to shake him to wake up.

"(zzzz…) snore (zzzz…) sno- huh? What's going on?" Douglas asked while still tired.

"DADDY KYLE IS IN TROUBLE COME HELP!" Mana shouted as loud as she could as her father's eyes widened, he liked the boy, he had potential.

"Okay where is he?" Douglas asked now getting his thoughts together and suiting up for a fight.

"Falling Star Path and he is hurt bad hurry!" she said in a panic.

"Okay I'm ready." He said as he picked up his battle axe (he seems like the kind to use it) and started to leave the house.

**With Alicia**

"Mother we need help over at the Falling Star Path right now! Kyle is in deep trouble!" she yelled as she entered the hospital/her house.

Her mother never asked questions when someone was in danger so she just started to get her healing supplies and ran out the door.

Alicia, satisfied with her mother, ran over to the weapons shop and started banging at the door. Only to be met with a sword blade point not 1 minute later.

"What the hell are you doing here girl!" Tanya asked while still suffering from a hangover from earlier in the day.

Alicia gulped, not wanting to piss off the already pissed off woman in front of her even more. "Kyle needs your help and he is losing a lot of blood fast and there are a lot of high level monsters around him!" seeing Tanya nod as she said that, Alicia continued "Follow me!" she said

**Back with Kyle**

"This is bad." Kyle bluntly said as he saw 3 more BIG silvers emerge obviously pissed. "Okay I can do this." He charged (limped quickly) to the closest one and stabbed his sword through its paw and repeatedly punched it in the snout. "DIE YOU DAMN WOLF!" he exclaimed. As he was about to finish it off, a claw sliced open his back and let the blood flow freely down his back, he yelled out is pain as he pulled out his sword and swiped at the one behind him, slicing it across the face, a light scratch that will leave a scar. He jumped back about two feet before falling due to his leg, he looked behind him to see the third and biggest of the three growling behind him, he froze. The big silver slammed its paw down on his face and smashed his head into the ground. He lay on the ground motionless for a few seconds before staggering to get to his feet. The one with the scar, rose its paw, claws extended, and was about to bring it down to end his life. Had it not been for a battle axe hitting it in the side, he would have died. The silver with the scar dissipated into nothingness as he was returned to the forest of beginnings. Not a second later, a big battle hammer came down and hit the second silver in the paw as a sword was expertly thrown through its skull, blood spewed everywhere. The big silver receded into the shadows for now.

"Kid, you okay?" Douglas asked when he saw how the kid looked. Bleeding from his forehead and losing blood from the gashes and bites he obtained from the fight.

"Been better, but I don't know if I can come back from this." He said gloomily.

Just as he said that, the big silver jumped out and stabbed its paw through Kyle's back and stomach, missing his spine by a centimeter. Blood sprayed over everyone in front of him for a second and then it just started gushing out blood.

"KYLE! NO!" everyone screamed.

The big silver was about to go for its next victim when the side of a battle axe and a war hammer smashed its skull and destroyed the brain, killing it on impact. It disappeared from the scene but Kyle was still there bleeding out on the ground with a hole in his stomach.


End file.
